Piper's baby
by bstant
Summary: Piper is pregnant and she wants to know about her baby, so she says a spell to seee it's life. This story takes place before anyone knows Chris's identity.
1. Chapter 1

**Piper's baby**

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of it's characters.

Summary: This story takes place right after Piper got pregnant in the ghostly plane. No one knows Chris's identity. Piper is 4 months pregnant.

* * *

Piper, Leo, Phoebe and Paige are sitting in the living room, talking about the baby.

" I wonder if the baby is going to be a girl or a boy." asked Phoebe.

" It's got to be a girl." says Piper.

" Why don't we ask Chris?" saysPaige.

" Why would Chris know?" asked Leo.

" He is from the future. " says Phoebe.

"That doesn't mean that he knows this baby." says Piper.

"I'm betting that if he knows Wyatt, then he knows your baby." says Paige.

" Call him." says Leo.

" Chris" yells Piper.

Chris orbs in.

"What do you want?" asked Chris.

" We want to talk to you." says Phoebe.

"I don't talk. says Chris.

"Sit down Chris." demands Leo.

"I don't have time for this." says Chris.

" Chris, please." begs Piper.

"Fine. What do you want to talk about?" says Chris as he sits down across from Piper.

"My baby." says Piper.

"What does that have to do with me?" asked Chris.

"Since you know Wyatt from the future, we're guessing that you know the baby too." says Phoebe.

" So." says Chris.

"Tell me about my baby." says Piper.

" Piper, you know I can't tell you anything without messing up the future." says Chris.

"Telling me something about the baby won't hurt the future." says Piper as she looks at Chris with a sad look on her face.

" I can't." says Chris, as he tries not to look at Piper.

" Come on. Is it a girl or a boy? What color hair and eyes does it have? What's it's name? " asked Piper.

" Stop." yells Chris.

" What?" asked Piper.

" Don't you want it to be a surprise?" asked Chris.

"We have enough surprises around here." says Leo.

" Come on Chris, there has to be something you can tell us." says Piper, as she gives him the one look that he can't refuse.

"Well I'll tell you what I can. Physically, your baby is fine. Emotionally is another story." says Chris.

"What do you mean?" asked Piper.

"Your baby grows up thinking that it's daddy doesn't love it, and it's brother is a monster." says Chris.

"Your wrong, I love this baby." says Leo.

" This child will always be compared to Wyatt and will never be cute enough, smart enough, strong enough or even magical enough. In your eyes this child will never be good enough." says Chris.

" Leo would never treat a child like that." says Piper.

"Well he did." says Chris "The only person that ever really loved that baby was you."

"Your wrong, we love the baby." says both Phoebe and Paige.

"All this baby will have is it's mommy."says Chris with tears in his eyes." But that's all it will ever need."

" Is my baby still alive in the future?" asked Piper.

" For now." says Chris as he gets up to leave.

" What?" asked Piper.

"Wyatt wants this baby dead. I gotta go." says Chris as he orbs out.

"Chris has got to be wrong." says Paige.

"There is a way to find out." says Phoebe.

"How?" asked Piper.

" A spell." says Paige.

Piper gets a piece of paper and starts writing down a spell.

Piper starts reciting a spell:

Send us forth so we may see

What my baby's life shall be.

They were transported to the attic in a different time. What they didn't know is that the spell transported everyone that was in the house, including Chris, who was already in the attic.

"What just happened?" asked Chris.

" What are you doing here?" asked Piper as she sees Chris.

" I don't think the spell worked." says Paige.

" What spell?" asked Chris.

" The spell to see our baby's life." says Leo.

" Oh, it worked. Look around." says Chris.

"He's right this looks different." says Phoebe as she looks around the room.

" Dammit. Why did you do this? asked Chris.

"To prove you were lying." says Leo.

" Did you not listen when I said that you could ruin the future by knowing to much?" yells Chris.

" What are you hiding? Wyatt's not really evil is he? You made it up. Why?" asked Piper.

"You know what, I don't care if you believe me or not." says Chris "We need to find a way back."

" No, not until I see my baby." says Piper.

They hear someone coming.

" Someone's coming, we should hide." says Phoebe.

They all hid over behind the couch. In walked a little boy, he looked to be around 3.

"Oh look. Isn't he cute." says Piper.

" Shsh. He might hear you." whispers Leo.

Piper walk towards the little boy.

" Hi. What's your name?" Piper asked the little boy.

The little boy didn't hear her.

" I don't think he can hear you." says Phoebe.

" Why not?" asked Piper.

" Because we're just here to see, not interfere." says Leo

" Chris, who is he." asked Piper

"Your son." replies Chris.

" Wyatt." says Leo.

In walked another boy, this boy looked to be about 5.

"What are you doing up here?" the older boy asked the little boy.

" Just lookin at the book." says the little boy

" I'm telling dad. He's going to be mad at you." says the older boy "He told you that you couldn't look at it."

"You look at it all the time." says the little boy.

"So I'm twice blessed, your nothing." says the older boy.

The little 3 yr old started to cry.

"Quit crying you little baby." says the older boy.

" I'm not a baby. I'm telling mommy on you." cries the little boy as he runs out of the room.

"Go cry to mommy, you momma's boy." yells the older boy.

"I'm guessing that wasn't Wyatt." says Phoebe.

"Yes it is." says Chris.

"How, he has an older brother." asked Paige.

"The older one is Wyatt." says Chris.

"That means that I'm going to have another son." says Piper with a smile on her face.

" Yes. Can we go now?" asked Chris.

"No, I want to see more." says Piper.

The scene changes they are now downstairs. That same little boy is in the living room playing cars, he looks to be 5.

" Chris, what's his name?" asked Piper as she watches her son play with his cars.

" Can't tell you that." says Chris as Future Piper walks in the room.

" Hey peanut. What are you doing?" says the boys mother.

"Playing cars." says the boy.

" Why aren't you playing with your brother?" asked his mother.

" He won't play with me. He doesn't like me." says the boy.

" Yes he does. Wyatt loves you very much." says his mom.

"Nope. No one does." says the boy.

"I love you." says the mom.

"That's because you have to." says the boy.

" What are you talking about?" asked his mom.

"Wy says that the only reason you love me is because you have to. " says the boy.

" Your brother is wrong. I don't love you because I have to, I love you because I want to.

" Really." says the boy.

"Yeah." says his mom as she hugs him.

"What about daddy?" asked the boy.

" What about him?" says his mom.

" Does daddy love me?" asked the boy.

" Yes, your daddy loves you too." says his mom.

"Then why didn't he come to my birthday party?" asked the boy.

"Your daddy had to work." says his mom, hoping that he believed her.

"He's always working. He never has to work on Wyatt's birthday." says the boy with tears in his eyes.

" I'll talk to your daddy. He'll come to your party next time." says the mom.

" Ok." says the boy as he goes back to playing with his cars.

Future Piper walked into the other room. When she got in the other room, she called for Wyatt.

"Wyatt." yells Piper.

"Yeah mom." says Wyatt as he orbs in to the room.

" Why did you lie and tell your brother that I only loved him because I have to?" asked Piper.

" I didn't tell him that. He's lying." says Wyatt.

" No, your the one lying. I better not find out that you've done this again, or your grounded. Now go to your room." says Piper.

Wyatt orbs up to his room. The scene changes and it's night and Future Piper is telling her boys goodnight.

" Good night." says their mother as she turns out the light.

"Night mom." says both boys.

Future Piper leaves the room.

" I think we should leave now." says Chris.

"Why?" asked Piper "Do you know what happens next?"

"Trust me you don't want to watch this." says Chris.

"Trust you" says Piper "after all your lies and secrets. We're staying."

" Ok." says Chris turning to face the door. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Everyone but Chris, watch as Wyatt gets out of bed. He whispers some kind of spell, no one could hear exactly what he said. He walks over to his brothers bed and hits him. The little boy starts crying.

"Why did you hit me?" cries the boy.

" I told you what would happen if you told on me." says Wyatt.

"Mommy." yells the boy.

" She can't hear you. " says Wyatt.

" What are you going to do to me?" asked the boy.

"I'm going to teach you not to betray me." says Wyatt "Now, get on the floor, on your knees."

" No. I won't do it." cries the boy.

"Yes you will." demands Wyatt.

Wyatt used his powers to make Chris do as he told. Wyatt then dropped his pants.

"Do it. Put it in your mouth." says Wyatt.

Piper and Leo could not believe their eyes. They couldn't believe that their sweet little boy could do that to his brother. They all walked out of the room.

" I'm going to be sick." says Piper with a pale look on her face.

"How could Wyatt make his little brother, oh that's sick." says Phoebe.

"Chris, you knew didn't you?" asked Leo.

" I told that you didn't want to watch." says Chris.

" How do you know so much about what happened, are you and Piper's son close." asked Paige.

" You could say that." says Chris "We need to find a spell to take us back."

" A spell won't work, we are here till I see what I need to see." says Piper.

To be continued...

* * *

Please review. Thanks. This story is a rewrite. It was removed until I could rewrite it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Piper's baby**

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of it's characters.

Summary: This story takes place right after Piper got pregnant in the ghostly plane. No one knows Chris's identity. Piper is 4 months pregnant.

* * *

The scene changed they were back in the bedroom. It was morning and the 5 year old boy was laying on his bed, when his father came in.

"What are you still doing in bed?" asked the boy's father.

" I don't feel good daddy." says the boy.

" Your mother wants you to come downstairs." says the father.

" Daddy, Wyatt hurt me last night." says the boy

" Wyatt wouldn't hurt you." says the father.

" But he did." cries the boy, "He made, he made me get on my knees and he made me put it in my mouth."

" I don't get what your saying, but your lying Wyatt would never hurt you." yells the father.

The little boy started crying as Wyatt walks in to the room.

" What's going on?" asked Wyatt.

"Your brother's making up lies about you. He says that you made him get on his knees and put something in his mouth." says Leo.

" Where did he come up with that?" asked Wyatt.

" I don't know. But I'm not going to listen to these lies anymore. I'm going downstairs." says Leo, as he leaves the room.

After Future Leo left the room Wyatt sat down next to his little brother.

"I told you not to tell anyone. As you can see no one will believe you." said Wyatt.

" I'm telling Mom" cries the boy "she'll believe me."

" Don't even think of telling her." threatened Wyatt, "If I find out that you told anyone about what goes on between us, I'll kill mom. Do you understand?"

Wyatt then leaned over and kissed his brother on the lips. Wyatt gets up to leave.

" For telling dad, you will be punished tonight." said Wyatt, with a smile on his face.

Wyatt leaves the room. The little boy layed their crying. Piper was also in tears, she hated to see her baby hurting.

"My poor baby." cries Piper.

"Why didn't I believe him?" asked Leo.

"Because you never cared about him." replies Chris, "As far as you were concerned Wyatt was your only child."

" I have a question." says Phoebe.

"What?" asked Chris.

"At this time Wyatt is only 7, right." said Phoebe.

"Yeah." says Chris.

" Isn't he a little young to be wanting a blow job?" asked Phoebe.

"Wyatt always seemed older than what he was." replies Chris, "It was like something inside him made him grow up too quickly."

"Where were me and Phoebe during all of this?" asked Paige.

"You had your own lives. You only came around to see Piper and Wyatt." says Chris.

"What about him? asked Phoebe, "Didn't we come to see him?"

"No, you guys were like Leo, you didn't care about him either." says Chris.

" Why would we do that?" asked Paige.

" You tell me." said Chris, "The only one that loves him is Piper."

The scene changes and they are downstairs and the little boy is sitting at the table and he is blowing out the candles on his birthday cake.

" I wonder how old he is now." said Piper, as dhe looked at her little boy.

"This is his 7th birthday." said Chris.

" How do you know so much about our son?" asked Leo.

" Like I said we were close." said Chris.

"How close?" asked Paige.

"Can't tell you that." says Chris, "Let's just say that we are almost the same."

" What happens here?" asked Phoebe.

" Watch." says Chris.

Future Piper is sitting at the table with the boy.

"Honey what did you wish for?" asked the mom.

"For dad to love me." says the boy.

"He does love you." says the mom.

" No he doesn't." said the boy with tears in his eyes, "if he did he would come to see me on my birthday."

" He's just very busy with work." says the mom.

"He's never busy when it's Wyatt's birthday. He hates me." cries the boy.

" No he doesn't." says the mom as she hugs her son.

" Yes he does." says the boy, "You don't have to lie for him. I'm not a baby anymore. I know that he only loves Wyatt."

" I'm so sorry baby." says the mom.

"He thinks I hate him." says Leo.

"Yes. " replies Chris, "You never come to see him. The only time you come around is when Piper or Wyatt needs you. You've never once told him that you loved him. In fact, you told him once that you wished that he was never born."

"How could I say that? He's just a little boy. I'm going to change all this" says Leo..

"I hope so. Because even though he won't say it, he needs his father. A part of him will always love you, even though you didn't love him back." says Chris.

The scene changes and the boy is upstairs in the bathroom taking a shower. He looks to be 9.

" What happens now?" asked Piper.

"I can't watch this." says Chris.

Chris walks out of the room.

"Why is this affecting him so much?" asked Piper, "He's acting as if he's the one that was hurt."

" I don't know. " says Phoebe, " I can't get a feeling off of him"

Wyatt walks in to the bathroom. He opens the shower door.

"Hello, little brother." says Wyatt.

"Wyatt, get out." yells the boy.

"No, I want to watch." says Wyatt.

" I said get out." yells the boy.

" I said no." yells Wyatt.

Wyatt then turned the water on steaming hot. The 9 yr old tried to get out but Wyatt was using his powers to make him stay. The boy started screaming. The water was burning his skin. Wyatt kept the hot water on him for about 5 minutes then he shut it off. The boy had burns all over his body. Wyatt then healed the boy. After Wyatt was done healing him he then walked out of the room leaving the boy crying on the bathroom floor. The people from the past were all crying too.

" Oh my god. He's a monster. How could he do that?' cries Piper.

"Our poor little boy. I wish we could help him right now." said Leo as he hugs Piper.

" We can help him. We just need to change all this." says Phoebe.

"What I don't get is how Chris knows every detail of what happened. If your son and him were friends, why haven't we seen Chris?" asked Paige.

" Maybe my son told him what happened." said Piper.

"But every detail." says Paige.

"Maybe our son can project his memories to someone else" said Leo..

" Is that possible?" asked Phoebe.

"Yeah." says Leo.

The scene changes and they are in the basement.

"Chris, where did you go?" asked Piper.

" I couldn't watch that. I just want us to get back to where we belong. We shouldn't be watching this." says Chris.

" Maybe by watching this we can stop it from happening." says Leo.

" Just stop Wyatt from turning evil." says Chris, "That's how you stop all this."

"Why are we in the basement?" asked Phoebe.

" He came downstairs to find his baseball glove." said Chris as a boy about 10 was coming down the stairs.

When the boy got downstairs Wyatt grabbed a hold of him and started hitting him. Wyatt then tied him up. He then removed his clothes and started whipping him. This went on for about an hour. After Wyatt was done torturing his brother, he then untied him.

"Don't even think about telling anyone about this or mom dies." says Wyatt to the boy.

Wyatt then walks upstairs.

"Chris, how much more of this does he have to take?" asked Piper.

" This is only the beginning, it only gets worse from here on." says Chris, " I told you that Wyatt was a monster"

" Why haven't anyone of us noticed what was happening to him?" asked Leo.

"You didn't care. Phoebe and Paige were to busy with their own families, and Piper well he made sure that she didn't know." says Chris.

"Why wouldn't he tell me?" asked Piper.

"Wyatt threatened to kill you. There was no way he could risk your life, he loves you to much." said Chris.

" He does." says Piper.

"Yeah." says Chris, "Your the most important person in his life."

" What happened after this?" asked Piper.

The scene changes and they were upstairs and the boy was in bed. He had just got done taking a shower, when Future Piper walked in.

"Honey, are you ok?" asked the boy's mom.

"Yeah, I just have a stomach ache." says the boy.

"Here let mommy take care of you." says the mom.

"Mom, I'm not a baby." says the boy, "I can take care of myself."

"I know." replies the mom, "I just want to help."

"Please, let me do this myself. If I need you I'll call you." says the boy.

" Ok. Are you sure you'll be ok?" says the mom as she makes sure that he is tucked in.

" Yeah." says the boy.

" Get some rest, I'll check on you later." says the mom.

Future Piper starts to leave the room.

" Mom." says the boy.

"Yeah baby." says the mom.

" I love you." says the boy.

" I love you too." replies his mom.

Future Piper leaves the room. The boy just lays there and cries.

"I should of protected him." says Piper.

" You didn't know." says Leo as he also feels like he should of protected him.

"I'm his mother, I still should of protected him. " says Piper.

" It wasn't your fault." says Chris, "He never blamed you."

"That no excuse." says Piper, "He's my baby, I'm suppose to take care of him."

Piper starts crying.

To be continued...

* * *

Please review. Thanks to those who have reviewed. I'm sorry if this seems a little too fast. These are suppose to be bits and pieces of memories.


	3. Chapter 3

**Piper's baby**

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of it's characters.

Summary: This story takes place right after Piper got pregnant in the ghostly plane. No one knows Chris's identity. Piper is 4 months pregnant.

* * *

The scene changes and they are downstairs in the living room.

A twelve year old boy walked in the room crying, he had a bloody nose.

" What happened to him?" asked Piper.

" Wyatt happened." says Chris.

" He hit him." says Leo.

" All the time." says Chris.

Future Piper walks in.

" Honey what happened?" asked the boy's mom.

"Nothing." says the boy.

" Wyatt did this didn't he?" asked the mom.

" No." says the boy, "It wasn't Wyatt."

"Wyatt" yells the mom, "get your ass in here now."

"Mom, no." cries the boy, "Please don't."

"What mom?" yells Wyatt as he orbs in.

"Why did you hit your brother?" asked his mom.

" I didn't." says Wyatt.

" Mom it wasn't Wyatt." cries the boy.

"Stop protecting your brother. Wyatt your grounded for a month. Go to your room." says the mom.

Wyatt orbs up to his room.

" You shouldn't of did that. " says the boy.

"If he hits you again you tell me." says the mom, "I won't let him get away with hitting you."

" Wyatt looked pissed." states Paige.

" He was." says Chris.

"What happened after Wyatt got grounded?" asked Leo.

"You don't want to know." said Chris.

"Chris, please tell me." begs Piper.

"He, he. I'm sorry I can't tell you this." says Chris with tears in his eyes.

The scene changes and they are upstairs in the boys room.

" I can't watch this." says Chris.

" What happens here?" asked Piper.

"Please don't show this." cries Chris.

" Chris, who are you talking too." asked Phoebe.

"You don't need to see this." cries Chris.

"See what?" asked Leo.

"What are we not suppose to see?" asked Piper.

They watch as Wyatt gets out of his bed and goes over to his brothers bed.

" I told you what would happen if you told." said Wyatt

" I didn't tell. I swear." says the boy.

"Liar." yells Wyatt, "Now it's time for you to be punished."

"Wy please don't hurt me." cries the boy.

"Remove your clothes." demands Wyatt.

"No, Wy please." begs the boy. The boy was so terrified as to what his brother was going to do to him.

"What is he going to do to him?" asked Piper.

"I told you that you don't want to watch this." says Chris in tears, as he turns around, he can't watch this.

Wyatt used his powers to hold his brother down then he tied him to the bed. Wyatt then removed all of his clothes and his brothers. Wyatt then raped his little brother.

"Oh that's sick." says Phoebe.

"Oh my poor baby." cries Piper, "How could Wyatt do that to him?"

"Because he's a monster." states Chris.

The scene changed and they watched as the 12 yr old boy sat at the table doing his homework.

" When is this?" asked Piper.

" The next day." says Chris.

Wyatt walked up behind the boy.

"Hello lover." whispers Wyatt in the boys ear.

" Stay the hell away from me." says the boy.

"Now is that any way to talk to me, for that tonight you will be punished" says Wyatt with a smile.

"I'm sorry." says the boy.

Future Piper walks in.

"Boys, I'm going to Aunt Phoebe's." says their mom.

" Can I go?" asked the boy.

" No, you boys stay here. I'll be back in a couple of hours." says the mom and then she walks out the door.

"Now that mom's gone, I have you all to myself. Let's go up to our room." says Wyatt.

"Wy no. Please don't hurt me." says the boy.

"Yes. Come willing or I force you, your choice." said Wyatt.

The 12 yr old was in tears, Wyatt orbed him and his brother upstairs.

"How long did he do this to his brother?" asked Piper.

" This went on for 2 years, till the day you found out." said Chris.

"How did I find out?" asked Piper.

The scene changes and they are now upstairs and Wyatt is forcing himself on his 14 yr old brother. The 14 yr old boy was tied to his bed and he was crying when Future Piper walks in and she can't believe what she is seeing. She yells at Wyatt, and Wyatt orbs out. She goes over and unties her baby boy, and covers him up with a blanket.

The boy was crying. He was so ashamed, he never wanted his mother to know.

" How long has this been going on?' asked his mom.

"It started when I was five." said the boy.

"Five." says Piper

" I got him in trouble, this was my punishment." says the boy.

" Why didn't you tell me or your father?" asked his mom.

"Wyatt said that he would kill you and I tried to tell dad but he wouldn't believe me." cries the boy.

"Oh baby." says Piper as she hugs her little boy.

" I'm sorry mom." cries the boy.

"For what." asked his mom.

" It's my fault." says the boy.

" No it's not." says his mom, "You didn't make him do that to you. Wyatt is your brother, he's suppose to protect you not hurt you."

"I'm scared mommy." cries the boy.

" It's ok. I won't ever let him hurt you again." says the mom.

Future Piper held her son while he cried. Piper noticed the tears in Chris's eyes.

"Chris, are you ok?" asked Piper.

"No." says Chris.

"Come on Chris, something is bothering you." said Piper.

"You want to know what's bothering me." says Chris. "You were never suppose to know about any of this. Your son didn't want you to know. He doesn't want you to look at him differently. He's afraid that you would be ashamed of him."

" I wouldn't. " says Piper.

"We know that this isn't his fault. Why would he think that?" asked Leo.

"He knows that you would blame him, not Wyatt." says Chris.

"He's wrong" said Leo..

They watch as Future Piper gets up and starts to walk towards the door.

" What do you say we go downstairs, I made you a cake for your birthday." says the mom.

"I don't feel like celebrating my birthday." said the boy.

"Honey, don't let Wyatt ruin your birthday." said his mom.

" Is dad coming?" asked the boy.

" No. He's busy." said the mom.

" He's always busy." said the boy. "Mom."

The 14 yr old has tears in his eyes.

" What is it peanut?" asked his mom.

"Why doesn't anyone love me?' asked the boy.

"Why would you think that no one loves you?" asked his mom.

"Dad doesn't, he said so. Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige they never come to see me, they only come to see Wyatt. Your the only one that loves me." said the boy.

"That's there loss, not yours. " said the mom. "You don't need them. You have me, that's all you need."

" I love you mom." says the boy.

"I love you too." said the mom.

The scene changed and they were downstairs. Chris and Future Piper were eating birthday cake, when Wyatt orbed in.

Piper notices that Chris has tears in his eyes.

" Chris are you ok?" asked Piper.

"No." said Chris. "This is where."

"Where what?" asked Leo.

" This is where your son loses what matters most. " said Chris.

"What are you talking about?" asked Piper.

" Well, if it isn't mom and her little baby." says Wyatt.

"Wyatt, we need to talk." says his mom.

" There is nothing to talk about." says Wyatt.

" Yes there is." said Piper, "How could you do that to your brother?"

"How could I not? Have you looked at him? He's gorgeous. I love the feel of his body against mine. His smell, his taste. I can't resist him." says Wyatt with a big smile.

" That's sick. He's your brother." said his mom.

"Well you know what they say, incest is best." replies Wyatt.

"You need help. " says Piper, "We're gonna get you the help you need."

"No see, your the one that needs help." said Wyatt, "Excalibur."

" Is he going to do what I think he's going to do?' asked Phoebe.

"Yes." said Chris.

Excalibur appears in Wyatt's hands and he stabs his mother. Then he looks at his brother.

" Oh my god. My son kills me." says Piper.

"Happy birthday, little brother. I told you what would happen if mom found out." says Wyatt and then he orbs out, leaving his brother to watch as their mother died in his arms.

" Mom, don't die." says the boy, " Dad, dad please come mom needs you."

" It's alright baby." says the mom.

"No, I can't lose you. I can't live without you. Dad, please." cries the boy.

" Yes, you can." says the mom.

"No I can't. Wyatt will kill me.Dad." cries the boy.

"No he won't. Your stronger then he is. Don't let him keep hurting you. Fight him. Don't let him win." said the mom.

" I can't. not without you. Daddy, help." cries the boy

" Yes, baby you can. " says the mom. "Just remember that I will always be with you. I love you peanut."

"I love you too mom." creis the boy.

Future Piper dies in her son's arms. The boy sits there holding his mother's dead body.

to be continued...

* * *

Please review. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Piper's baby**

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of it's characters.

Summary: This story takes place right after Piper got pregnant in the ghostly plane. No one knows Chris's identity. Piper is 4 months pregnant.

* * *

The scene changes and they are in a warehouse. There are alot of people around.

"Where are we now?" asked Piper.

"This is the resistance headquarters." says Chris.

"The resistance." says Phoebe.

"Yeah, This is about 7 yrs after Piper's death." says Chris.

" Why did we jump ahead so far?" asked Piper.

"I guess that there was nothing for you to see during that time." said Chris.

"What happened to our son after Piper died?" asked Leo.

" Wyatt went completely evil." says Chris. "Over the next 2 yrs, Wyatt killed Phoebe, Paige and their families."

"He killed us too." says both Phoebe and Paige at the same time.

"What about my baby?" asked Piper.

" After your death, he went to live with your father. When he was 16 he came home and found Victor dead, he died of a heart attack." Says Chris. "Your son thinks that Wyatt caused the heart attack."

" So Wyatt kills his whole family." states Paige.

"Yeah, all but his brother and Leo." said Chris.

"Why didn't he kill me?" asked Leo.

"Because, you were the only one that believed that he could do no wrong." said Chris. "He took advantage of that, he used you to get what he wanted."

"What about my baby, what happened to him after my father died?" asked Piper.

" Wyatt became the source of all evil. Your son knew that Wyatt had to be stopped so he formed the resistance." said Chris.

" What exactly is the resistance?" asked Phoebe.

" It's a group of mortals, witches and other good magic." says Chris. "Everyone in the resistance, works to stop Wyatt and his demons."

"So why are we here at the headquarters? " asked Piper, "Is my son here?"

"Yeah, he's around here somewhere." says Chris.

" Chris, is that you and Bianca?" asked Phoebe.

"Yeah." said Chris.

Chris was talking to Bianca. They all walked up so they could hear what they were saying.

"Are you sure you can do it?"asked Bianca.

" I have too." says Chris.

"You can always have someone else do it." says Bianca.

" No one else will be able to get close enough to do it." says Chris.

" If he finds out what your up to, he will kill you." says Bianca.

" No he won't." says Chris. "If he wanted me dead, he would of did it already."

" Be careful." says Bianca, as she hugs Chris.

" I will." says Chris.

" I love you." said Bianca.

" I love you too." said Chris.

" What were you going to do?" asked Piper.

" Kill Wyatt. That potion in my hand was made by your son to kill Wyatt." said Chris as he pointed to the other Chris.

"Did you do it?" asked Leo.

The scene changes, they are back in the manor, in the attic.

"Your about to find out." says Chris.

" Hello, Christopher." said Wyatt.

" Wyatt." said Chris.

" Did you make up your mind?" says Wyatt. "Are you going to join me?"

" Why are you like this?" says Chris. "What made you go to the side of evil?"

"If your not here to join me then why are you here?" asked Wyatt.

"To kill you." says Chris.

"Well go ahead, do it." says Wyatt, daring Chris to kill him.

Chris takes the potion out but he stops before he throws it.

" What's wrong?" asked Wyatt. 'Can't you do it? Are we too weak?"

"Please don't make me do this." begs Chris.

"You won't. I know you Chris." says Wyatt. "You love me. You can't kill me."

Wyatt walks over and takes the potion from Chris and breaks it. Wyatt then starts kissing Chris's neck.

" Wyatt stop." yells Chris.

"Oh, come on. You know you want me. Don't you miss our nights together." says Wyatt with a smile.

"No." said Chris.

" I remember our first time. I'll never forget it. Your smell, your touch." says Wyatt as he runs his fingers down Chris's chest.

"Please Wyatt, just kill me." replies Chris.

"Never. Your mine forever, Christopher don't forget that." says Wyatt as Chris orbs out.

"Why didn't you kill him?" asked Piper.

"Wyatt, was right I love him. There was no way I could kill him." says Chris.

The scene changes and they are in the park. Chris is sitting on a bench crying. Bianca comes up behind Chris.

" Did you do it? Did you kill him?" asked Bianca.

" No. I couldn't." says Chris.

" Dammit Chris. After everything he has done to you over the past 21 yrs. You let him live." says Bianca.

"I couldn't live with myself if I killed him. I still love him. " replies Chris.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Bianca.

"I have to go to the past, back when he was a baby and save him. I have to stop him from turning." says Chris.

" Are you sure it will work?" asked Bianca.

" It has to. It's my only chance of stopping all this. Hopefully by changing the past I can stop all this from happening." says Chris. "Maybe then she won't die."

" You said that if you change all this, she won't die. Who is she?" asked Phoebe.

"My mother." says Chris.

"Why would saving Wyatt, keep your mother alive?" asked Piper.

" Because Wyatt killed her." says Chris with tears in his eyes.

" I'm sorry." says Phoebe.

"Chris, you said that you and my baby are very close." said Piper.

" Yeah." says Chris.

"Are you and him lovers?" asked Piper.

"No." says Chris.

" After what his brother did to him." said Piper.

" No Piper, he likes girls." says Chris.

" Were you and Wyatt lovers?" asked Leo.

" No." said Chris.

" I never knew you were gay." said Paige.

" I'm not." says Chris.

"But Wyatt said that you two slept together." said Leo.

" Yes we did." said Chris.

" And since you were engaged to Bianca, then that make's you a bisexual." said Phoebe.

"No, I only like girls." said Chris.

" But, If you and Wyatt had sex, then." says Piper.

" What happened between me and Wyatt was not what you think." says Chris.

"What do you mean?" asked Leo.

"He forced himself on me." said Chris.

" What?" said Piper.

"He raped me." said Chris.

" Like he did to his brother." said Piper.

"Yeah.' said Chris.

"I'm so sorry." said Phoebe, who for the first time was getting a read off of Chris.

"It was a long time ago." says Chris.

"After what he did to you, why didn't you kill him?" asked Leo.

" Because a part of me loves him." says Chris.

"You love him. How or should I say why?" asked Phoebe.

" This is hard to explain without telling you some things that could possibly change the future." says Chris "How can I put this, let's just say that, no matter what he did to me, I could always feel the love he had for me. And I loved him back, I know that sounds crazy to love someone that hurt you. But I can't help it, I do. I believe that he can be saved, that's why I came to the past. I have to stop what happens to him. I know he has good in his heart."

"What does all this have to do with my other son?" asked Piper "I thought we were here to see what happens to him, not you."

" You'll find out soon enough." said Chris.

" What do you mean?" asked Leo.

" I can't tell you." says Chris.

They watch as Future Leo comes up to Chris and Bianca.

"Is that Leo?" asks Paige.

" Yes." says Chris.

" I'm going to leave you to alone." says Bianca.

"What do you want Leo?" asks Chris.

" I heard that you were going to kill Wyatt." says Leo.

"I didn't do it." says Chris. "I didn't kill your precious little boy."

" Good." says Leo "Chris, we have to save him. I know he can be saved. He still has good in him."

"I know." says Chris. "That's why I'm going to the past to save him, to stop all this."

"When you go back there, you can't tell them anything. It could mess with the future." says Leo.

" I know. You do know that I can help you out while I'm back there. I can break up you and Piper and make Wyatt a only child." says Chris.

"You can't." says Leo.

"Why not?" asked Chris. "Isn't that what you want to get rid of that unwanted bastard? Isn't that what you called him?"

"No." says Leo.

"You didn't love him. Maybe he would be better off if he wasn't born." says Chris.

" No. I know that I never said this but I do love him." says Leo.

"Yeah right. I got to go." says Chris as he orbs out.

The scene changes and they are back in the attic. In their own time.

"What are we going to see now?" asked Phoebe.

"Nothing more. We are back in your time." says Chris.

" How can you be so sure?" asked Paige.

"There is my mess that I made before we started this little trip." says Chris.

"You wanted to stop this baby from being born. Is that why you broke us up?" asks Piper.

" No, I would never do that. I had to have Leo out of the way, to make room for me as your whitelighter." says Chris. "It was the only way I could save Wyatt."

"Where is my other son? Is he still alive?" asks Piper.

"Yes, he is." says Chris, "But sometimes he wishes he wasn't."

"What do you mean?" asked Piper.

"After everything that he has gone through, he doesn't really care if he lives or dies. As long as Wyatt and the future can be saved." says Chris.

"He's suicidal." says Leo.

"Has he tried to kill himself?" says Chris. "No. But he doesn't eat much or sleep. He's always doing dangerous things. I'm surprised it hasn't killed him yet."

" Sounds alot like you." says Phoebe as she starts to think of all the similarities between Chris and Piper's son.

" Yeah, you could say that we're the same. I have to go." says Chris and he orbs out.

Chris orbs out.

To be continued...

* * *

Please review. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Piper's baby**

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of it's characters.

Summary: This story takes place right after Piper got pregnant in the ghostly plane. No one knows Chris's identity. Piper is 4 months pregnant.

* * *

Piper and Leo are in their bedroom. They just put Wyatt to bed.

"What's wrong?" asked Leo.

"Our baby." says Piper. "He goes through so much. We have to stop all this. We can't let Wyatt hurt this baby. We can't let this baby grow up in so much pain."

"We won't let it happen." says Leo.

" I love this baby so much." says Piper.

"I know. So do I." says Leo.

" Do you think he really wants to die?" asks Piper.

"Who?" asks Leo.

" Our little boy." says Piper.

"He's probably in so much pain over what his brother did to him. He might even blame himself for it, like it was his fault. Maybe the only way that he can deal with it is to be in constant danger, that way he doesn't have time to think about it. " says Leo.

"We have to change his future." says Piper.

" We will." says Leo.

Chris had orbed to P3. He was in the back room sitting on the couch when Phoebe shows up.

"Chris" says Phoebe.

" What do you want Phoebe?" asks Chris.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Phoebe.

" Haven't you guys found out enough today?" says Chris.

" Please Chris. " says Phoebe.

"What do you want to know?" says Chris.

"Why in that last part of the vision, did we see you and not Piper's baby?" asks Phoebe.

" I don't know." says Chris, hoping that Phoebe believed him.

"Yes you do." says Phooebe. " Are you Wyatt's little brother?"

"I don't know what your talking about." says Chris.

"Come on Chris the truth. Your Wyatt's little brother." says Phoebe.

"I don't know where you come up with this stuff." says Chris.

"Well you know way to much about this family. Your part witch, part whitelighter. When we were seeing what happens to Piper's baby, you had tears in your eyes.You said that you and Piper's baby were close, almost the same. You said that Wyatt raped you, just like he did to his brother. You hate Leo." says Phoebe. " Come on Chris, no more lies or excuses just the truth."

" Yes. I'm Wyatt's brother." says Chris.

" I knew it. Why didn't you tell us?" says Phoebe as she hugs Chris.

"Because, I didn't want anyone to know what happened to me." says Chris. "I thought that if I saved Wyatt, then none of it would happen. And then no one would ever have to know."

" Oh, Chris. I'm so sorry." says Phoebe. " I can't wait to see their faces when they find out."

"You can't tell them. " says Chris.

" Why?" asked Phoebe.

"Mom and dad can never know." says Chris with tears in his eyes. "I couldn't face them if they knew the truth."

"You can't blame yourself for what happened." says Phoebe. "You were just a little boy. None of this was your fault."

"Please Aunt Phoebe," Chris begs. "don't tell them."

Chris starts crying and Phoebe holds him for awhile.

" It's ok sweetie, your secrets safe with me." says Phoebe, hoping that for once she can keep a secret.

Phoebe kept this secret for two months. Piper is now 6 months along and her and Leo just got back from her doctor's appointment.

"So what did the doctor say?" asked Phoebe.

"He said that my son is perfectly healthy." says Piper.

" That's great." says Paige.

" Do you want to see his picture?" asked Leo.

Leo showed Phoebe and Paige the sonogram picture.

"Look, he's so cute." says Phoebe.

"He is isn't he." says Piper.

" I don't see it." says Paige as she looks at the picture.

" See what?" asks Leo.

" That he's a boy." said Paige.

"We seen him in the future." says Phoebe.

"But that might have been the spell, remember you guys went to the future before and Piper had a daughter." says Paige. "How do you know that this time was right?"

" Because Chris said." replies Phoebe.

"He could be lying, he does that alot." says Paige.

"Paige is right, Chris does lie alot." says Leo. "But the sonogram clearly shows that it's a boy. See."

Leo points it out on the picture.

" Ok. As long as we know for sure. I don't know what it is, but I just don't trust Chris." said Paige.

"Me either." says Leo.

" I do." says Phoebe.

"When did you start believing Chris?" asked Piper.

" After everything he went through because of Wyatt. I think we should give him a break." says Phoebe.

"That could of been a lie too." says Paige.

" No. I believe him." says Phoebe. "I could feel his pain."

" I agree with Phoebe." says Piper. "I don't know why, but I trust him now."

They hear a loud noise coming from the attic. They all orb upstairs. When they get there, a blond man is standing in the attic.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" asked Piper.

"Is that anyway to talk to your son?" responds the man.

"Wyatt." asks Leo.

" Yes. " says the man.

" What are you doing here?" asks Phoebe.

" Where's Christopher?" asks Wyatt.

"What do you want with him?" asks Paige.

"That's none of your business." says Wyatt.

"How do you know Chris?" asked Leo.

"He didn't tell you did he." says Wyatt.

"Tell us what." asks Piper.

"Nothing." says Wyatt.

" Wyatt, where's your little brother?" asks Piper. "Is he alive?"

" Yes. " said Wyatt.

"Why did you hurt him?" asks Piper.

" Did Chris tell you that I hurt him?" asked Wyatt.

" We saw." said Leo.

" How?" asked Wyatt.

" Piper used a spell to see her baby's life." says Paige.

"Really." replies Wyatt.

"Please Wyatt, tell me why you hurt him like that." begs Piper.

"He betrayed me, and he needed to be punished." said Wyatt.

"Dammit Wyatt, having sex with your brother, that's sick." says Leo.

" Have you seen him." says Wyatt. "He's gorgeous. How could I not have sex with him?"

" I think I'm going to be sick." says Phoebe.

"Christopher" yells Wyatt. " I know you can hear me. Come to me now, or I tell them everything."

Chris orbs in.

"What do you want?" Chris asks Wyatt.

"You to join me. " said Wyatt.

"No." says Chris.

" Oh come on lover." says Wyatt with a smile. "You know that you want to come back with me."

"Never." yells Chris.

" Do you really think you can save me?" says Wyatt. " There is nothing to save me from."

" Yes there is. You're evil." says Chris.

" Why do you believe that I'm evil?" asked Wyatt.

" You killed your family." says Chris. " Not to mention what you did to me."

" Now come on Chris." says Wyatt as he touches Chris's face. "You know you enjoyed every moment. I could tell by the look in your eyes everytime we made love."

" The look in my eyes" says Chris as he moves away from Wyatt's touch. "You think I enjoyed being raped. Do you think I liked all the stuff that you made me do with you? That's sick Wyatt. You don't do that to your."

"My what." asks Wyatt. "You won't say it will you."

" What are you guys talking about?" asks Piper.

" Tell them Chris" says Wyatt. "Tell them who you are."

"No. They don't need to know." says Chris.

"Come back with me, or I'll tell them." threatens Wyatt.

" Wy, please don't." begs Chris.

"Then come back with me." says Wyatt. " If you come back with me, I'll keep your secret. We can rule side by side, as lovers, friends and well you know."

" Fine." says Chris.

"Chris don't. Just tell them." says Phoebe.

" I can't Phoebe." says Chris. "I couldn't face them if they knew. I have to go. Finish what I started. Save Wyatt."

Chris walks over to Piper and Leo.

" Piper protect your baby. Don't let anyone hurt him." says Chris. "Leo, just be a father to him. He needs you."

"I will." says Leo.

"I love you both so much, especially you Piper." says Chris with tears in his eyes.

" I don't understand." said Piper.

"Someday you will." says Chris as he kisses Piper's cheek.

" Let's go." orders Wyatt.

Wyatt waves his hand at the wall and a portal opens and Chris and Wyatt walk through.

"We have to go after them." says Phoebe.

"Chris, told us to finish what he started, by saving Wyatt." says Paige.

"We have to save Chris. We have no idea as to what Wyatt is going to do to him." says Phoebe.

" But if we save Wyatt, then none of this will ever happen, and Chris would be saved." says Leo.

"You don't understand." says Phoebe, afraid as to what Wyatt was going to do to Chris this time. " I can't let Wyatt hurt him. "

"What secret are you keeping?" asks Piper.

" I don't know what your talking about." says Phoebe.

"Yes you do. What didn't Chris want us to know? " asks Piper. "Come on Phoebe, you know that you can't keep a secret. Tell us."

"I can't. I promised Chris. I won't break my promise." says Phoebe. "Please lets save him."

" Fine." says Piper, hoping that when they save Chris that she gets to see her son.

Phoebe and Paige start working on a spell, while Leo and Piper take Wyatt over to Victor's. Piper and Leo get back, just as Phoebe and Paige finish with the spell.

"We're done." says Phoebe.

" Are you sure it will work?" asks Piper.

" There is only one way to find out." says Phoebe.

Phoebe starts reading the spell.

In this place and in this hour

We call upon the ancient power

Open the door through time and space

Create a path to another place.

A portal opens and the girls and Leo walk through.

To be continued...

* * *

Please review. Thanks to all that has reviewed. I appreciate it. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Piper's baby**

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of it's characters.

Summary: This story takes place right after Piper got pregnant in the ghostly plane. No one knows Chris's identity. Piper is 4 months pregnant.

* * *

When they stepped out of the portal, they were in the attic in the future. 

"Do you think we are in the same time where Wyatt took Chris?" asked Piper.

"I don't know." says Phoebe.

They see a sign by where the book usually sits, is a hologram.

There is a sign that reads: This is a replica of the Book of Shadows it was used by the Charmed Ones to vanquish evil the real book resides with the oldest son of Piper Halliwell.

" Let's head downstairs." says Leo.

As they walk downstairs, they notice signs everywhere. The signs tell them what each room was used for.

"What is with the signs?" asked Piper.

There was a sign downstairs that read: Welcome to the Halliwell Museum. This is the house of the legendary Charmed Ones. In this house was were they fought most of their battles, including their last.

"Our house is a museum." says a shocked Piper.

"Let's see if we can find out what year this is." says Phoebe.

" 2026. We need to get you out of here before Wyatt's demons find you." says a man as he orbs them out of there.

The man orbs them all to the Resitance Headquarters.

" Where are we?" asks Leo.

"This is the Resitance Headquarters." says the man as he steps closer so they can see him. " What are you guys doing here?"

"Leo" says Piper as she sees the man. "Your the one that brought us here."

"I meant in this time." says Future Leo

"We came to rescue Chris." says Phoebe.

"Rescue Chris, what do you mean? " asks Future Leo

"Wyatt came to the past and brought Chris back here with him. So we followed." says Paige.

" Leo where's our other son?" asks Piper.

" Our other son." says Future Leo, not sure as to who Piper is meaning.

" They don't know." says Phoebe.

"Don't know what?" asks Piper.

" But you do. " says Future Leo.

" I figured it out." says Phoebe.

" What has Chris told you?" asked Future Leo.

"Not much. All he ever says is future consequences." says Piper.

" That's Chris." says Future Leo.

" Piper wanted to know about the baby she's carrying, so we used a spell to see it's life." says Leo, who thought it was weird talking to himself.

"What did you see?" asked Future Leo.

" We saw all the horrible things that Wyatt did to him." said Piper.

" And how mean I was to him." said Leo.

" And my death." said Piper.

"I'm sorry that you had to see all that." said Future Leo.

" Where's my baby?" asked Piper, "Is he ok?"

"Wyatt has him." says Future Leo.

"Oh my god." says Piper. " We have to get him back before Wyatt hurts him."

" We will." promised Future Leo.

"How are we going to get him and Chris away from Wyatt?" asked Paige.

"We'll figure something out." says Future Leo. " I will be right back."

" Where are you going?" asked Piper.

"To see Wyatt." said Future Leo.

" We're going with you." said Phoebe.

"You need to stay here, where Wyatt can't find you." says Future Leo.

"He won't hurt us." says Piper.

" He won't kill you until after the baby's born." said Future Leo. "But he will kill everyone else."

"We can take care of ourselves" says Piper. "We're coming with you."

"There's nothing I can do to change your mind" asks Future Leo.

" No" says Piper, Paige and Phoebe all at the same time.

"Ok." says Future Leo.

They all orb to Wyatt's lair. When they get there Wyatt is waiting for them. They had orbed into a cage. Wyatt was sitting at a desk, which was about 10 feet away from the cage.

" So you followed us" says Wyatt.

" What did you expect us to do?" says Phoebe.

" Just what you did." says Wyatt. " You guys are so predictable"

" Where's Chris?" asked Future Leo.

" Where's my son?" asked Piper.

" They still don't know do they." asked Wyatt.

" No" says Phoebe.

"Chris." yells Wyatt.

" What" says Chris as he orbs in.

"Looks who's here to rescue you." says Wyatt.

" Why couldn't you guys just listen to me for once" asked Chris.

" We wanted to save you." says Phoebe.

" Wyatt, please let them go" begs Chris.

" Not until you tell them." says Wyatt.

" Please Wyatt let them go" begs Chris. " I'll do what ever you want"

" Anything, I want" asks Wyatt.

"Yes" says Chris. " Just don't hurt them"

" Ok" says Wyatt as he thinks of what he could have Chris do for their release.

" Here's what you have to do" says Wyatt as he leans over an whispers in Chris ear.

" No" says Chris. " Not here, not in front of them"

" Yes here" says Wyatt. "Right now, or watch them die. One by one."

" Wy, please not that" says Chris with tears in his eyes.

" Now Chris." orders Wyatt. " Or Phoebe dies."

"Wy, don't" cries Chris.

"Excalibur" yells Wyatt.

"Ok." says Chris. " I hate you."

" No you don't you love me" says Wyatt. " Now do it."

Chris got on his knees in front of Wyatt, who then dropped his pants. Chris then gave him a blowjob. Wyatt enjoyed every moment. When Chris was done he went over to the garbage can and threw up.

" Wyatt, how could you do that to him? " asked Phoebe.

" It's simple" says Wyatt with a smile. " He gives the best blowjobs"

"That's sick" says Future Leo. Thinking how could Wyatt do that to his brother.

" Your just jealous that he hasn't given you one." laughs Wyatt.

" You got what you wanted." says Chris. " Now let them go"

" Ok." says Wyatt. " You're free to go. But don't come back."

" Chris, we're not leaving you" says Phoebe.

"Please go" cries Chris. " Don't make me have to go through that again to save you"

" Ok" says Phoebe. " But we will be back."

Future Leo orbs them out of there, and back to the resistance.

" I can't believe our sweet little boy could do that" says Leo.

" Chris was right he is a monster" says Paige.

" Poor Chris" says Phoebe. " I can't believe that he would go through that for us."

" He loves you guys so much." says Future Leo.

" He loves us. Why?" says Leo.

" Can't tell you that." says Future Leo.

" Oh my god, your starting to sound like Chris." said Paige.

" I'll take that as a compliment." says Future Leo.

" Why are you guys so worried about Chris?" asks Piper. " What about my baby? What is Wyatt doing to him?"

" He's strong Piper." says Future Leo. " Our son will get through this, I promise."

Back at Wyatt's Lair.

" Wy" says Chris.

" Yeah. " says Wyatt.

" Why did you make me do that in front of them?" says Chris.

" You didn't have to." says Wyatt. " You could of told them the truth about who you are?"

" No, I couldn't" says Chris. " I wouldn't be able to face them after everything that has happened between us."

" You are so afraid of what they will think of you" said Wyatt.

" I hate you for this." said Chris.

Wyatt walked over to Chris and started kissing his neck.

" Stop it" said Chris. " Haven't you done enough."

" No." said Wyatt. " There is so much more for us to do, lover."

Wyatt then started kissing Chris. Chris tried his best to push Wyatt away, but without his powers Wyatt was too strong for him. Chris knew that this was going to be a very long night.

Back at the resitance.

" Can I ask you a question?" Leo asks Future Leo.

" Sure" says Future Leo.

" Why didn't Chris use his powers on Wyatt?" says Leo. " Why does he let Wyatt do those things to him?"

" Ever since Chris was little, he has always been powerless against Wyatt." said Future Leo.

" What do you mean powerless?" asks Phoebe.

" For some reason Chris's powers don't work on Wyatt." said Future Leo. " Never have been able to figure out why."

" So Chris and Wyatt grew up together." asked Leo.

" Yes." says Future Leo.

" Was Chris friends with Wyatt and our other son?" asked Piper. " Was he close to our other son?"

" Chris and Wyatt weren't friends." said Future Leo. " Chris and our other son, well you could say that they were close, almost the same."

" That's exactly what Chris said" says Leo, as he starts to think about how Chris looks so much like Piper. Could he be their son?

To be continued...

* * *

Please review. Thanks. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Piper's baby**

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of it's characters.

Summary: This story takes place right after Piper got pregnant in the ghostly plane. No one knows Chris's identity. Piper is 4 months pregnant.

* * *

Leo spent most of that night thinking about Chris and everything that Chris has said and Chris be their son? The baby that Piper is carrying. No it can't be. He would of told us wouldn't he. Leo decides to go talk to himself. Maybe he would tell him the truth about Chris. 

"Can I talk to you about something?" asked Leo.

"What do you want to know?" asks Future Leo.

" Chris" says Leo. " Tell me about Chris."

" I'm not sure how much I can tell you." says Future Leo.

" Is Chris our son?" asked Leo.

"What makes you think that?" asked Future Leo.

" Well let's start with he looks like Piper." says Leo. " Not to mention he knows way to much about our lives and our both of our sons."

"He does look like Piper, doesn't he?" said Future Leo.

" I can't believe that after everything he's been through, that he would be so strong." said Leo. " He is definately a Halliwell."

" Do me a favor." said Future Leo.

" Sure what?" asked Leo.

" Don't neglect him, like I did." said Future Leo. " Be there when he needs you. "

" I will. " said Leo. " We will change all this. Our little boy will never have to go through that again."

Back at Wyatt's Lair. The sun has just come up. Chris is laying on a bed. He looks like he has been crying.

" I must say, even though it's been a while since we've been together." says Wyatt. " You are still my best lover."

" Your sick Wy, you know that. Your sick." said Chris.

" Come on Chris, tell me that you don't enjoy our time together." Said Wyatt.

" Enjoy. Do you think I enjoy you forcing yourself on me?" said Chris. " I hate every minute where together."

" Then tell me Chris, why did you go back to save me?" asked Wyatt. " Why not just kill me? Then you never have to be with me again."

" I can't kill you, you know that." said Chris. " I want a brother, not this monster that you became."

" I am your brother." said Wyatt.

" No your not." said Chris. " A brother is suppose to be there for you, protect you. A brother isn't suppose to force you to have sex with him."

A demon shimmers in and whispers something to Wyatt.

" I have some business to tend to." says Wyatt. "I will be back."

Wyatt gets up to leave .

" Oh, Chris." says Wyatt. " Don't forget you can't leave here. If you do, I will find you and punish you."

Wyatt then orbs out, leaving Chris alone.

Back at the resitance. Everyone has gathered in what looks like a meeting room. They are there trying to find a way to save Chris.

"How are we going to save Chris?" asked Phoebe.

" Forget Chris. What about my son?" says Piper.

" Piper, we can't let Wyatt keep hurting Chris." says Leo. " We have to help him."

" I care about Chris. I really do, but what about my baby." says Piper.

" We will save him Piper." says Future Leo.

All of a sudden Chris appears.

" Come up with a plan yet." asked Chris.

" How did you get away?" asked Phoebe.

" I didn't. " says Chris. " This is an astral projection."

" Wait, you can astral project." said Paige.

" Yeah." said Chris. " It's one of my powers. One that Wyatt doesn't know about."

" Are you ok?" asked Leo.

" Yeah. As well as I can be as his prisoner." said Chris.

" How's my son?" asked Piper.

" He's ok." said Chris. " You guys need to go back to your time."

" Not until we save you" said Leo.

" Save Wyatt and you save me." says Chris. " Please go back and save mine and Wyatt's future."

" We can't Chris" says Phoebe. " Not until we save you."

" You have to, if you don't Wyatt will kill you." said Chris. " Please go home. I can take care of myself. I've been doing it my whole life."

" Chris can I talk to you for a minute, alone." asked Leo.

" Leo, we don't have time for this." said Chris.

" Chris, please we need to talk." said Leo.

"We'll leave you alone." said Future Leo.

" But" says Piper.

" They need time alone." said Future Leo. " Let's go."

Future Leo orbs Piper, Paige and Phoebe out of the room so Leo and Chris can talk.

" What do you want Leo?" asked Chris.

"Chris, I'm so sorry for everything that has happened to you." said Leo. " I'm sorry for everything that me and Wyatt put you through."

" It's ok." said Chris.

"No it's not." said Leo." If only I would of been there for you. Maybe I could of stopped it. I'm so sorry."

" Leo" said Chris. " There was nothing you could do about it."

" Yes, there was." said Leo. " I should of protected you. A father is suppose to protect his child."

" You know" said Chris. " Phoebe, promised."

"Phoebe didn't tell me. I figured it out." said Leo. " You look so much like your mom."

" That's what everyone says. But I have your eyes." says Chris.

" We will change this Chris I promise. " says Leo. " I want you to know that I love you."

" I love you too." said Chris " Do you guys have a plan yet?"

" No, but you know the girls." said Leo. " They'll come up with something."

" Please hurry. I'm not sure what all Wyatt has planned. But I have a feeling that it's only going to get worse." said Chris.

" We will. Is there any way that we can contact you with the details." asked Leo.

" I'll contact you later tonight." said Chris. " I have to go before Wyatt realizes that I can astral project."

" Be careful." said Leo.

" I will. " said Chris. " Dad, thanks."

Chris than vanishes.

They all come back in to the room.

"Where's Chris?" asked Piper.

" He's gone back." says Leo.

" We have to go save him and our son." says Piper.

" We will honey. We just have to come up with a plan." says Phoebe.

" Why did you want to talk to Chris?" asked Piper.

" It doesn't matter right now." Said Leo. " What matters is saving our son."

" Well then, we need to come up with a plan." said Paige.

" How do we contact Chris, after we decide what we're going to do?" asked Phoebe.

" Chris is going to contact us, later tonight." said Leo.

They start working on a plan to save Chris. Back at Wyatt's Lair, Chris had just came back as Wyatt orbed into the room.

" So Chris, what would you like to do tonight?" asked Wyatt.

" I just want to stay here. I don't feel like doing anything." said Chris.

" Come on Chris, let's go kill something." said Wyatt.

" No. " said Chris. " You know that I'm not into killing."

" Too bad. Let's go." said Wyatt, as he orbed both him and Chris out of there and to an alley.

In the alley, there was a young girl, she looked to be about 15. She was waiting for someone. Wyatt came up behind her and started hitting her. He then started ripping her clothes off, he was going to rape her. Chris tried to stop him, but Wyatt got angry. He used a spell to make Chris watch as he raped the girl, then he wanted Chris to have sex with her too, but Chris refused. Wyatt then killed the girl. He then orbed Chris and himself back to his Lair. When they got back Wyatt started beating Chris. Chris was going to pay for disobeying him. He tied Chris to the bed, then he removed all of Chris clothes. He then started whipping him. He tortured Chris for hours, after which he raped him repeatedly. After Wyatt got done with Chris, he would never disobey him again. When Wyatt was done, he left Chris tied to the bed. Wyatt then went to meet with his demons.

To be continued...

* * *

Please review. Thanks. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Piper's baby**

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of it's characters.

Summary: This story takes place right after Piper got pregnant in the ghostly plane. No one knows Chris's identity. Piper is 4 months pregnant.

* * *

Chris layed there for hours in complete shock. His brother had hurt him before, but not like this. The beatings and the rape was worse this time. He couldn't believe all that Wyatt had done to him this time. He can't get it out of his mind. He tried to get himself untied, but the ropes were way to tight. His wrists were starting to bleed. He had to get a message to Leo, but how? He couldn't astral project like this, he can't let them see him like this. He has to try to only astral project part of himself, but is it possible. He doesn't know but he has to try.

Back at the resistance.

" Chris should be here anytime now." said Leo.

" Are you sure he's going to come?" asks Piper.

" He'll come, he said he would." said Leo.

" When did you start believing what Chris says?" asked Paige.

" Since I realized that Chris is the way he is because of Wyatt." said Leo.

Chris then appears, well his head anyway.

" Chris." says Phoebe.

" Hey, have you got a plan yet?" asked Chris.

" Yeah. But where is the rest of you?" asked Piper.

" I'm a little tied up right now." said Chris.

" What do you mean?" asked Paige.

" Long story, I don't want to go into it right now." said Chris. " What's your plan?"

" Well first." said Phoebe.

Phoebe explains their plan to Chris.

" So what do you think?" asked Leo.

" It might work. But are you sure that you have to orb in there " said Chris.

" Yes , It's the only way for us to find out Wyatt's weaknesses." said Leo.

" I don't want you to see. " said Chris.

" See what?" asked Piper.

" Nothing. Gotta go." said Chris. " Wyatt's coming."

Chris vanishes.

" Ok, where did he go?" asked Piper. " And what doesn't he want us to see?"

All of a sudden two little kids came running into the room. They looked to be about 3. One boy and one girl. They had brown hair and green eyes.

" Grampa" said the kids.

" What is it?" said Future Leo.

" When is daddy coming back?" asked the little girl.

" He'll be back soon." said Future Leo.

" Grampa, why is there two of you?" said the little boy. " And why are they here, are they ghosts?"

" It's a long story." said Future Leo. " Your daddy will explain it to you later."

" Ok." said the kids as the ran out of the room to go play.

" Grandpa" said Piper.

" Yeah. " said Future Leo. " Those are our grandchildren. "

" Who's their father, Wyatt or this baby?" asked Piper.

" Both." said Future Leo.

" What do you mean both?" said Piper.

" That's a long story." said Future Leo. " One that our son should tell you."

" What are their names?" asked Piper.

" Piper Marie Halliwell and Christopher Matthew Halliwell" said Future Leo.

" So he's named after Chris and Wyatt." said Piper.

" Yes." said Future Leo. " And she is named after you."

"So this plan. When do we leave?" asked Paige.

" As soon as you finish with the spells and potions that we need." said Future Leo.

Back at Wyatt's Lair, Chris is still tied to the bed. Chris comes back from the astral projection just as Wyatt walks into the room.

" Hello little brother." said Wyatt.

" Wy, please let me go." said Chris.

" No, not until you've learned your lesson." said Wyatt.

" I promise, I will never betray you again." said Chris.

" Yes you will. " said Wyatt. " You always do. "  
" This time will be different." said Chris.

" Sure it will. " said Wyatt. " Just like when you stole my kids."

" They're mine too, or did you forget that. " said Chris.

" No I haven't forgot that." said Wyatt, with a smile. " I remember the night we made them."

" They're safe. I hid them somewhere, that you'll never find them." said Chris. " I won't let you hurt them like you hurt me."

" I will find them Chris." said Wyatt. " And when I do, we will be a family. Me, you and our son and daughter."

Back at the resistance. The girls had just finished with the potions.

"We're done" said Phoebe.

" Let's go then. " said Paige.

" Before we go, there is one part of the plan that I forgot to tell you." said Future Leo.

" What's that " said Piper.

" When we go in, we are going to be invisible." said Future Leo.  
" Cool" said Paige.

" Wait there's more." said Future Leo.

" What else?" said Leo.

" Well since no one will know that we are there, you may find out information that you shouldn't know. Maybe something that you don't want to know." said Future Leo.

" Ok ." said Piper.

" Piper, I want you to be prepared. " said Future Leo. " You may see things between our sons, that you will wish you had never seen."

" I think I've already seen what can happen between our sons." said Piper. " What can be worse than Wyatt raping his little brother?"

" Oh, Piper." said Future Leo. " That is nothing compared to what Wyatt has done to him over the years since. I just want you to know that what you may see will be much worse."

" I'm ready. Let's go." said Piper.

Future Leo than says a spell. " I call upon the ancient powers, to mask us now and in future hours. For this is our destiny, bless us with invisibility."

After Future Leo says the spell, they all orb to Wyatt's Lair, actually Wyatt's bedroom. Wyatt still has Chris tied to the bed.

" Chris." said Phoebe. " We have to help him."

" No, we can't. For our plan to work, we must find out everything we can." said Future Leo. " We can't help Chris right now."

" But" said Phoebe.

" He will be ok Phoebe." said Future Leo. " It we try to help him now, all we'll do is get us killed and he will still be Wyatt's prisoner."

" So what do we do?" asks Paige.

" We just watch and learn what we can." said Future Leo. " Piper, this is what I meant by seeing something that you might not want to see."

"Wyatt, please untie me." said Chris.

" No, not until I'm done." said Wyatt.

" What are you going to do to me now?" asked Chris. " Haven't you done enough."

" No. I love you Chris. " said Wyatt. " I just want to show you how much."

" This is not how you show someone that you love them." said Chris. " This is not love. If you want to show me how much you love me, you would let me go."

"I can't Chris. I can live without you." said Wyatt. " Your everything to me. My heart, my soul. I'll never let you go."

" At least untie me." begged Chris.

" Not until after I say the spell." said Wyatt.

" What spell?" asked Chris.

" The one I used that night ." said Wyatt. " Remember."

" No Wy, please. " cried Chris. " Not that one"

" Yes little brother." said Wyatt. " Tonight you will make love to me, without resistance. "

Piper stood there in shock. Did Wyatt just call Chris his little brother? Is Chris her baby? Piper got tears in her eyes thinking about how she has treated Chris recently.

To be continued...

* * *

Please review. Thanks to shyeye, kitty-witty-kate, Potterwing and Jordan-Daniel for the reviews. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Piper's baby**

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of it's characters.

Summary: This story takes place right after Piper got pregnant in the ghostly plane. No one knows Chris's identity. Piper is 4 months pregnant.

* * *

" Yes little brother." said Wyatt. " Tonight you will make love to me, without resistance. "

Piper stood there in shock. Did Wyatt just call Chris his little brother? Is Chris her baby? Piper got tears in her eyes thinking about how she has treated Chris recently.

" Oh, my god. Chris is my baby." said Piper with tears in her eyes.

" Yes" said Leo. " Chris is our son."

" I was so mean to him." said Piper. " He must hate me."

" No, he doesn't. " said Phoebe. " He loves you."

" Then why wouldn't he tell me that he was my son." said Piper.

" He was afraid." said Phoebe.

" Afraid of what?" asked Piper.

" He thinks that you would be ashamed of him or blame him." said Phoebe.

" I would never do that." said Piper.

" I know that, but he doesn't." said Phoebe.

" My poor baby." said Piper.

" Will you at least heal me first." said Chris.

" Sure." said Wyatt. He then started healing Chris.

" Wy, don't do this." said Chris. " I can't go through that again."

" Don't worry. This time I won't get you pregnant. " said Wyatt. " This time, I just want you to love me like I love you."

" Whoa. Did Wyatt just say that he got Chris pregnant?" said Phoebe. " How is that possible?"

" It's a very long story." said Future Leo.

" Explain." said Piper.

" Well Wyatt wanted to keep Chris by his side, so he figured if they had a child together then Chris would stay with him." said Future Leo.

" But they're both boys, how would that work?" asked Paige.

" Well Wyatt is very powerful." said Future Leo. "He first used a spell to get Chris to want him. Then Wyatt used another spell to make sure that when they made love Chris would get pregnant. Wyatt kept Chris here as his prisoner for the next nine months. When it was time to have the babies, Wyatt used another spell to remove the babies, so Chris wouldn't be in any pain. Those two kids you saw are Chris and Wyatt's kids conceived on that night. When the kids were born Chris took them and hid them from Wyatt."

" The spell to make Chris want him." said Piper. " Is that the spell he's going to use on Chris now."

" Yes." said Future Leo.

" We have to stop this." said Leo.

" We can't. " said Future Leo. " We have to let this play out. I'm going to search the room. Piper and Leo watch our sons. Pay close attention to Wyatt let me know if he starts to notice that I'm searching the room. Phoebe try to read their feelings. Paige, help Phoebe she is going to be overwhelmed by the emotions."

Wyatt then started reciting a spell: "_Hear these words hear my rhyme, Bless us two in this time, bring us both into the fold, help us now cross love's threshhold._

Wyatt then untied Chris.

" Wy" said Chris. " Do you love me?"

" Yes" said Wyatt. " I've always loved you."

" Then will you make love to me." said Chris. " I want you so bad."

Chris orbed Wyatt's clothes off of him then he started kissing him. Chris took his hands and started exploring every part of Wyatt's body. Chris then layed back as Wyatt started kissing every part of his body.

" I can't watch this." said Piper. " I can't watch my sons have sex with each other. This is so wrong."

" You don't have to." said Leo. " I'll do it. "

" Thanks." said Piper. She then turned towards the door.

Phoebe was feeling every bit of emotions coming from both boys. She felt the love that they have for each other. She could feel all of their sexual feeling that they were having at that moment. Leo watched with tears in his eyes as his boys made love to each other. After they were done making love. They layed their in each others arms.

" You are so beautiful." said Wyatt, as he layed there looking at Chris.

" Am I? " said Chris.

" Yes." said Wyatt. " I could look at you all night long."

" Wy, don't ever leave me." said Chris. " I don't think I could live without you."

" I won't Chris." said Wyatt. " We will be together forever. I promise."

" I love you." said Chris.

" I love you too." said Wyatt.

Both of them feel asleep.

" I got it" said Future Leo.

" Got what?" said Paige.

" Let's get out of here." said Future Leo. " I'll explain when we get back."

Future Leo then orbed everyone back to the resistance.

" So what did you find?" asked Phoebe.

" I found Wyatt's journal." said Future Leo. "It has what we need to stop him."

" That's great." said Piper. " Let's go get Chris."

" We'll go in the morning." said Future Leo.

" No we have to go now." said Piper. " I can't leave my baby there."

" We can't help him till morning." said Future Leo. " That spell, won't wear off till then."

Paige noticed that something was bothering Phoebe, so she asked her " Phoebe, are you ok?"

" I know that Chris was under a spell, but I got these feelings from him." said Phoebe.

" What kind of feelings?" asked Leo.

" I got the feeling that he enjoyed making love to his brother." said Phoebe.

"It was probably the spell." said Leo.

" These feeling were so strong." said Phoebe. " Chris liked being with Wyatt like that."

" A part of him does." said Future Leo. " Chris will deny it, but I've noticed it too."

" Why?" asked Piper. " Why would he want that?"

" Because it's all he knows. His and Wyatt's relationship has always been like this. So a part of him has gotten so used to it, that he now like's it." said Future Leo.

" I remember reading about this in my Pysch class. Some victims fall in love with their kidnappers." said Phoebe.

" I think that's why Chris can't kill Wyatt." said Future Leo. " He loves him way too much."

" What do we do now?" asked Piper. " How do we help him?"

" We get him away from Wyatt, then you guys go back to your time and stop whoever it is that turns Wyatt." said Future Leo. " Then none of this will ever happen, and Chris and Wyatt can be brothers like they should be."

" Ok" said Piper.

" Let's go over what we know." said Future Leo. " Tomorrow Morning we go get Chris."

To be continued...

* * *

Please review. Thanks to all who has reviewed, it is greatly appreciated. Sorry this chapter is a little short. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Piper's baby**

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of it's characters.

Summary: This story takes place right after Piper got pregnant in the ghostly plane. No one knows Chris's identity. Piper is 4 months pregnant.

* * *

The sun was coming up and the girls and Leo were waiting for Future Leo .

"I wish he would hurry up." said Piper. " We need to go get my baby."

" We will Piper." said Leo. " Relax."

" Relax." said Piper. " How do you expect me to relax? My oldest son is a monster, and my youngest is in so much pain. "

" We're going to change all this." said Paige.

" What if we can't. What if this all happens all over again? asked Piper.

" It won't. We'll fix it." said Phoebe.

" We have to. Chris has been through way too much, and it's all our fault." said Piper.

" No it's not." said Paige. " We didn't hurt him, Wyatt did."

" We should of stopped it." cried Piper. " We were suppose to protect him. He was just a little boy."

Future Leo and the kids walked into the room.

" Good Morning" said Future Leo.

" Morning" said Leo and the girls.

"I have two people here that would like to meet you." said Future Leo." I already explained to them who you are."

"They are so cute." said Phoebe. " Hi what's your name?"

" I'm Piper Marie Halliwell, and this is my brother Christopher Matthew Halliwell." said little Piper.

" Well hello Piper and Chris." said Phoebe.

" My daddy is Chris, call me Matt." said Matt.

" Well, they talk very good for their age." said Piper.

" Yes they do." said Future Leo. " I think that it might have something to do with the spell that helped create them. They are also very powerful. They have all the Halliwell magic."

" What do you mean by all?" asked Leo.

" Between the two of them, they have the powers of the charmed ones, whitelighter powers, elder powers and Chris and Wyatt's powers." said Future Leo.

" How did they get elder powers?" asked Piper.

" Leo was an elder, when you got pregnant with Chris." said Future Leo. " Chris didn't get elder powers, but Piper and Matt did. That's why Wyatt wants them. He wants to turn them evil, like him."

" We won't let that happen." said Leo.

" Are you guys ready?" said Future Leo. " Let's go save Chris."

" Can we come to? " said Matt.

" No, you kids stay here" said Piper. " We'll bring your daddy back, I promise."

They all orb over to Wyatt's Lair. When they get there Wyatt isn't there and Chris is still sleeping.

" Look at him." said Piper. " My baby boy."

" I can't believe that we never noticed it before." said Paige.

" Noticed what?" asked Piper.

" He looks just like you." said Paige.

" He does, doesn't he." said Piper. " But he has Leo's eyes."

Their talking woke Chris up.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Chris. " You need to get out of here before Wyatt gets back."

" We're not leaving without you." said Piper.

" Piper, you need to get out of here." said Chris. "You can't risk your baby."

" He won't hurt me." said Piper. " He loves you too much."

" What does how he feels about me, have to do with your baby?" asked Chris.

" He won't hurt me, as long as I'm pregnant with you." said Piper.

"Piper, what are you talking about?" asked Chris.

" We know Chris." said Piper. " And please call me mom."

" How?" said Chris.

" We were here last night." said Piper. " We heard Wyatt call you little brother."

" You were here." said Chris. " What did you see?"

" It doesn't matter." said Leo.

" Yes, it does. You were never suppose to see that." said Chris with tears in his eyes.

" It's ok Chris." said Piper.

" No it's not." said Chris. " It's not something you want your mom to see. You probably hate me now."

" Why would I hate you?" asked Piper.

" Because I made love to my brother." said Chris.

" You were under a spell. " said Piper. "Besides I'm your mom. Mom's love their children unconditionally. No matter what they do. I love both you and Wyatt."

" Really" said Chris.  
" Yes sweetie." said Piper. " I will always love you."

" I love you too mom." said Chris.

" Let's get you out of here, before Wyatt comes back." said Piper.

" How? There is a spell on this room." said Chris. " I can't leave."

" We have that covered. " said Paige.

" Let's go." said Piper as she handed Chris some clothes to put on.

" Ok, I know that you guys already seen me, but can you turn around why I get dressed." said Chris.

" Sure. " said Piper.

After Chris got dressed, they all orbed back to the resistance. When they got there, there was dead bodies everywhere.

" What the hell happened here?" said Paige.

" Dad, where's the kids?" Chris asked Future Leo. " Please tell me that they weren't here."

" I'm sorry Chris." said Future Leo. " They were here when we left."

"Chris, here's a letter addressed to you." said Phoebe.

Chris takes the letter and starts to read it out loud.

_Dear Christopher,_

_I knew that they would find a way to get you away from me. But you'll be back, that is if you want to ever see our kids again. I told you that if you ever left me, you would regret it. Come back to me Chris, we can be a family. All 4 of us. But if you don't I can always take it out on the kids. I wonder, can they take it as well as you have? If you don't return to me Chris, then Matt and Piper will take your place in my bed. It's your choice Chris, you or them. I don't want to hurt them, but if you don't come back to me then I will. I love you Chris._

_Love Wyatt_

To be continued...

* * *

Please review. Thanks to BrianKrause, JadeAlmasy, Jordan-Daniel, Kitty-Witty-Kate, angelkat2502, Potterwing, ejb2987, riverkirby, Skya Hypnosis, shyeye, and Embry for your reviews. It is appreciated. Please continue to review. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Piper's baby**

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of it's characters.

Summary: This story takes place right after Piper got pregnant in the ghostly plane. No one knows Chris's identity. Piper is 4 months pregnant.

* * *

_Dear Christopher,_

_I knew that they would find a way to get you away from me. But you'll be back, that is if you want to ever see our kids again. I told you that if you ever left me, you would regret it. Come back to me Chris, we can be a family. All 4 of us. But if you don't I can always take it out on the kids. I wonder, can they take it as well as you have? If you don't return to me Chris, then Matt and Piper will take your place in my bed. It's your choice Chris, you or them. I don't want to hurt them, but if you don't come back to me then I will. I love you Chris._

_Love Wyatt_

"I've gotta go back" said Chris.

" No" said Piper. " You can't"

" I have to" said Chris. " I can't let him hurt them."

" He won't" said Piper. " He's just saying that to get you to come back. He wouldn't do that to his own kids."

" Yes, he would." yelled Chris. " Look at what he did to me, his brother. He will do whatever it takes to get what he wants."

" Chris, you can't go back to him." said Piper. " I won't let you."

" You can't stop me." cried Chris.

"Chris, please." said Piper.

" I have to protect them. " cried Chris. " It's what father's do."

" Let's at least come up with a plan." said Phoebe.

" We'll save them Chris." said Paige. " And you too."

" How?" asked Chris.

" I have an idea." said Phoebe.

Phoebe explains her plan to them.

" Are you sure this will work? asked Leo.

" Yeah" said Phoebe. " Have you ever known my plans not to work."

"Well." said Piper.

" Trust me it will work." said Phoebe.

" Wyatt's not stupid, he's going to know we're up to something." said Future Leo.

" How will he know?" said Leo

" Wyatt's a telepath" said Future Leo. " He'll just read your mind."

" He can't read Phoebe's" said Chris.

" What do you mean he can't read mine." said Phoebe.

" Before you died, Wyatt tried to read your mind but he couldn't." said Chris. " That was one of the reasons he killed you."

" But how did I stop him." asked Phoebe.

" You are also a telepath." said Chris. " Or you will be."

" How can she use a power that she doesn't have." said Piper.

" Because I'll teach her how." said Chris.

" How can you teach her." said Paige.

" Because I too am a telepath. " said Chris.

" I didn't know that." said Future Leo.

" Wyatt is the only one that knows." said Chris. " My telepathy only works with Wyatt. I think that's why I can't kill him."

" Well then how exactly will this plan work." said Leo.

" Only Phoebe can know the spells." said Chris. " If he reads your minds and he finds out the spells, then he can stop them."

" Why don't you guys go rest" said Phoebe. " And I'll work on the spells."

" Paige, why don't you help me orb all the bodies out of here." said Future Leo. " Then, I'll give you a tour of this place."

" Ok" said Paige.

" Chris, can we go somewhere and talk?" asked Leo.

" Sure follow me." said Chris.

Future Leo and Paige orbed out with the bodies. Leo and Piper followed Chris, while Phoebe stayed there to work on her spells.

Chris, Leo and Piper took a walk outside.

" Wow, this place looks so much different then the rest of the city." said Piper.

" I used a spell to create this place for the kids." said Chris. " I wanted them to see how beautiful things use to be before Wyatt took over."

" Chris, I'm so sorry." said Piper.

" It's ok." said Chris " It's not your fault."

" Yes it is." said Piper. " We should of protected you."

" There was nothing you could do." said Chris.

" Yes there was we could of stopped him." said Piper.

" As soon as you found out, he killed you." said Chris. " You couldn't stop him. No one could."

" Maybe I could of " said Leo. " If only I would of believed you."

" No he would of killed you too." said Chris. " I'm the only one he won't kill."

Chris started crying.

"Why did he hurt me like that?" cried Chris. " He says that he loves me. If he loved me he wouldn't of hurt me like this."

" I don't know sweetie." said Piper.

" Please don't hate me." cried Chris.

" We don't hate you. We never could." said Piper.

" You will when I tell you this." cries Chris.

" No we wouldn't." said Leo. " You can tell us anything."

" I can't help it. " cries Chris. " I love him too."

" Of course you do." says Piper. " He's your brother."

" More than that." said Chris. " You don't understand."

" Explain it to us." said Leo.

" In the beginning, I hated Wyatt for what he did to me. But the more it happened, the more I got use to it. I eventually started to enjoy it. I know that's sick, but I can't help it. After we conceived the twins, I started to love Wyatt, the way he loves me. I don't know if it was because we conceived a child together or what. Sometimes I have dreams about him. A part of me want to be with him always. But the other part of me, well it just wants it's brother back." said Chris. " How do I get him out of my mind?"

" We're going to save him Chris." promised Piper.

" When we do" said Leo. " Then none of this will ever happen to you. Your life will be different, better."

" Let's go back inside and see if Phoebe is done with the spells." said Piper.

When they get inside Paige and Future Leo had just got back.

" So are you done with the spells." Piper asked Phoebe.

" Yes, I am." said Phoebe " Let's go get the kids back.

They all orbed out of there and to Wyatt's Lair.

To be continued...

* * *

Please review. Thanks for the reviews. Please keep it up. 


End file.
